


The Omega Twins

by Lys93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Romance, Run Away, Twins, Werewolf, beta, bxb - Freeform, gxg, mention of rape, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lys93/pseuds/Lys93
Summary: Lia and Luther are twins and the Omegas of their pack, they are treated horribly by their Alpha and Luna, so the twins begin planning to run away, but just their luck something major happens to Luther right before they escape, they manage to make it and run until they reached the next pack in the town over.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bxb and gxg story, which means it contains romantic scenes and such between two boys and two girls, the story also has mentions of abuse and rape.

Luther inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of fresh air on his face and in his hair, he spent a week in the cells because he accidentally spilt coffee on the Alpha's son, Luther smiled as the sun hit his face and warmed him up, suddenly a body hurled towards him and he fell back with the assaultant on top of him, he opened his eyes and saw his sister Lia smiling at him happily 'I missed you, so so so so much' Lia said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother 'I missed you too' Luther sighed, resting his head on his sisters, their sentimental moment was cut short when one of the guards told them they can't stay in front of the cells, they left and sneaked into the pack house, going through the back door and running up until they reached the attic, they used to share it with three other omegas they were all older than the twins and one by one they found their mates and left the pack, Luther and Lia held onto the hope that they will be able to escape because they are still young and wouldn't find their mates for another five years, and frankly they didn't like the idea of waiting around to be rescued, they would rather become rogues and on the run instead of being a pair of damsels in distress.

'I still think we should wait until there's a big event, like Payton's birthday or something, we can sneak off when there are guests so the Alpha wouldn't notice right away, so we would have gotten far enough by the time he realized' Lia said 'we can't risk it, first we have to get a few patrol officers on our side and I think we'll need to bribe them for it to happen so we have to think about that, then we need to figure out a route to run from, the last time we ran from the kitchen door we were caught within ten minutes, and all the doors we tried before failed our last option is the front door and I doubt that the Alpha wouldn't notice us waltzing through the door, even if there are guests he wouldn't hesitate to beat us' Luther argued, Lia sighed and looked up at the ceiling, it was patched up prretty well, it rains alot in the pack territory so a few weeks back the ceiling had formed cracks and water started dripping, somehow Luther managed to convince the Alpha he had to fix it, for his image and repuatation, so he did and now there isn't any water dripping on the twins when they sleep, Lia pouted her lips as she thought "the only good thing that came of the Alpha's character is that he's a perfectionist and one of the things he cares the most about is his reputation, thank god Luther knows how to talk to him or we would still have a leak in the ceiling" the twins heads whipped to the door when they heard heavy footsteps approaching 'go hide in the box, quick!' Luther pushed her towards it 'what? no! you said we do everything together, no matter what, and if you think about it, if he beat you alone he won't get tired but if it's both of us he will get tired quickly and leave faster' Lia said but Luther didn't listen and pushed her in the big box that contained their sleeping rags and two small torn and worn out bunnies, one was lavender purple, which belonged to Luther, while Lia's was mint green.

Lia couldn't take it, hearing her brother's cries and whimpers, but she didn't want to upset him further so she stayed put, she knew he would give her the silent treatment if she didn't do as he asked and protected herself, but Lia couldn't help but feel like a coward when she did nothing to help 'take that thing off and stand on all fours' the assaultant which happened to be Payton said, he was six years older than the twins which meant he was supposed to find his mate one year prior, but he didn't find "her" so he started using Luther and Lia to "satisfy his needs" Lia fisted her hands and bit her lip as tears threatened to fall down, she hates Payton and what he does to her and her brother, she heard Luther scream before sobbing and that was the last straw, she jumped out of the trunk and ran to where Payton was assaulting her brother, she jumped on him and bashed his head against the floor multiple times, Luther crawled to the corner and hugged himself as tears fell down his cheeks, no matter how many times Payton had done this the twins could never get over it, the first time was traumatizing enough, but he kept coming every month and assaulting Luther because the boy told Payton that if he didn't touch Lia then he wouldn't resist or put up a fight, Lia rushed to her brother, hugging him as they both cried, Lia thought that she knocked out Payton but she was wrong because he sat up a few seconds later and the door burst open with the Alpha storming in, his expression was manic and if this was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his nose and ears from how red his face was and how angry he looked 'HOW DARE YOU LOWLY OMEGAS ATTACK MY SON?!' he yelled at them 'your son is a rapist' Lia growled before she could stop herself, Luther went rigid in her arms and held him tighter.

Lia and Luther thought that the Alpha would see reason and logic but he had no problem defending his son, that day the Alpha and his son beat up Luther and Lia until they passed out, the twins woke up at six in the evening, bloodied and bruised, Lia had a broken rib, and Luther's ankle was very injured and his lower back was in pain because of Payton 'you stay up here, I'll go make lunch and sneak some bandages and soup for you' Lia said, placing a soft kiss on Luther's forehead before leaving, he wanted to protest but couldn't, he was in pain, nausiated after what the Alpha to be did to him, and simply tired and aching all over, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply, waiting for his sister to return, Lia came back up two hours later, she was hurt as well but she had to cook for two hundred wolves, Lia handed Luther the small bowl that contained soup and a spoon, the twins were sensitive, whenever Payton assaulted them they weren't able to have actual food after, they found out they can only drink water or have soup 'I sneaked in a shredded chicken leg, you need it' Lia said 'still, have some with me, you're hurt too' Luther said, the twins ate together, before getting their rags and getting ready for bed, one would think that after being passed out the entire day they wouldn't be so exhausted, but they needed food and rest to be able to heal properly.


	2. Two

Lia didn't expect that Luther would be up and working by the time she was done tending the garden the following day 'what are you doing? you should be resting' she scolded her brother who was making breakfast in the kitchen 'the Alpha invited guests and they arrived already, we have to make more food' was Luther's reply to his sister, Lia wasn't glad that her brother wasn't resting but she knew there was nothing she could say to make him change his mind, they continued to cook the food together before serving it on the long dining table, the twins rushed back to the kitchen, hiding from the guests 'do you think our mates are here? like in this pack?' Luther asked 'I hope not' Lia sighed 'it would be better for us if we leave and find our mates in another pack' she added 'when should we try again? I think we should come up with a quick plan' Luther's eyebrows scrunched up as he lowered his voice 'we have much time left, we really pissed them off yesterday, maybe tonight, we could go while they're busy with the guests' Lia suggested even though she knew her brother won't agree 'we need a distraction in the opposite side of the house" Luther thought out loud, his eyes suddenly lit up and Lia knew that he came up with something 'I've got it' he said, smiling in victory, the twins discussed their plan in hushed whispers on the kitchen floor and they couldn't help but feel some hope bloom in their chest.

The following day

'Luther, where are you going?' Lia asked as she groggily sat up, rubbing her eye 'I just need to make sure the guard holds up his end of the deal' Luther said 'go back to sleep, apple' Luther smiled and kissed Lia's forehead, she laid back down on the floor and fell asleep immediately, Luther silently made his way downstairs and went to the South Wing of the pack house where the guard who's helping them is posted 'just like we agreed, at eight oclock you distract the Alphas and Betas and keep them away from the front door for as long as you can' Luther said 'yes, now strip already, we don't have much time before I have to switch shifts' the guard grumbled, Luther bit the insides of his cheeks and took off the only garment that was covering his body, twenty minutes later the guard was satisfied and Luther loathed himself more as he got dressed, Lia was still asleep when Luther came back to the room, he sighed in relief and laid down next to her, Luther stared at the cieling, he tried to sleep for a little but couldn't, he knew he only had one hour before he had to go prepare breakfast for the pack with Lia, his mind wandered to many places before landing on a certain subject, his mate, what will his mate do? and how will they react? to Luther being an omega and a "whore" what if they reject Luther? suddenly there were tears running down the sides of Luther's face, he cried silently while hugging himself.

Just like they agreed the guard made a scene at the furthest corner in the house, Lia and Luther were in the guest bathroom, as soon as they heard the ruckus fade to the other side of the mansion which was the packhouse they ran to the front door and yanked it open, they ran as fast as their short legs would let them and they didn't stop or look back until they were minutes away from the pack border, Luther felt nauseous and stopped running, he used his hand to steady himself on a tree as he hunched over 'what's wrong Luth? are you okay?' Lia's tone held worry and concern as she stepped towards her brother, mere seconds after the words left her mouth Luther started throwing up, he kept retching for a good five minutes before he slumped down on the floor panting hard 'let's hurry up, they might catch up to us if we stay, we have to at least cross the border' Luther said in between pants before passing out 'what do you two think you're doing?' a voice asked from the shadows, Lia looked around, trying to spot where the voice was coming from, a figure emerged from the bushes and came into the light, Lia recognized her as the kind pack doctor 'Dr. Laura, help, I don't know what's wrong with Luther' Lia said.

The doctor took a look at Luther and her face wasn't pleased 'I think he may be pregnant' the doctor finally told Lia, whose eyes went as wide as possibly could 'no, no way' she mumbled 'it will most likely be a miscarriage, Luther is too young to breed and his body is most likely going to reject the baby' Lia trembled as Dr. Laura's words registered in her mind 'well, I will make sure to tell him when he wakes up, but we can't stay here, it's too dangerous' Lia said, Dr. Laura tried to convince her to stay but Lia didn't have any of it 'you won't be able to protect us from them and Luth and I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of us' Lia said, before smiling in one final goodbye to the only nice person in this pack, Lia carried her brother on her back and ran out of pack territory and all the way to the next town over, Lia doubted that their old Alpha would come look for them here, after all young pups must always be a part of a pack, but if the twins survived Payton and the likes of him then they can handle the humans in this town.


End file.
